


Let Me Love You Down (Even If It Takes All Night)

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Copius amounts of fluids, F/M, Light daddy kink, Multiple Orgasms, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, steve rogers is kinky af actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: Long story short: Steve is a healthy mixture of naughty and nice. He also, is not a virgin. Obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so long, I'm sorry. It also starts of really sweet, gets kinda raunchy, then simmers again. You can think my writing partner for this universe for this gem.
> 
> Feedback is lovely, and if you wanna get down about fandoms, you can find me on tumblr @thegodbucky

Steve can't fit his whole cock into her; most times, he has to wait to until someone else has fucked her loose and pliant before taking her cunt as his own. This time though, it's just them and no one else. So if he wants Cassie relaxed, open and dripping (which he does), he has to work for it himself. It'd be no problem if it were any other person, but it's not and Cassie rarely ever lets Steve inside her as it is. Something about how she feels about him not normally allowing her to relax and enjoy it. Steve used to think it meant that she didn't love him the same way she loved the rest of the bunch, until that idea was smashed with a hammer by their first time together and the way she'd responded to him. 

Steve looks at her now, the way she's squirming on his sheets in her bra and panties, looking so damn delectable in that dark, wine red color. His hands run up her thighs in thought, thinking of ways to really make her squirm for him. He doesn't know what he wants to do first since there's so many ideas running through his head. He wants to make her come on his tongue and spread her open with his fingers, maybe even make her come on just the first inch of his cock so he can slide in deep when her pussy unclenches from the orgasm. 

"Steve?" She questions, all of a sudden stock still. 

"What, baby doll?" 

She flushes down to her neck, closing her eyes and breathing deep. "Don't you," she hiccups, "Do you not want.." she doesn't finish before covering her face entirely but Steve doesn't need her too. He hears her loud and clear.

"Oh, I want," he answers, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. "I want very much."

Cassie whimpers, uncovering her face in favor of wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They kiss for a long while, slow and easy like they have all the time in the world. Cassie's letting out a stream of moans every time Steve traces the caverns of her mouth with his tongue and Steve swallows them down. He gets her bottom lip between his teeth and she whines loudly, small hands tangled in his hair and pulling. Steve's kisses travel down her jaw and across her neck, until he finds a spot that makes her keen and sucks a bruise into it. Hickeys probably aren't the best decision in their line of work, but Steve can't help it. Cassie mewls so pretty each time he latches onto her skin and he only pulls off when he's made a small trail that ends at the lace of her bra.

Cassie's red in the face like she usually is during times like these, brown eyes slightly unfocused as she sinks deeper into the sheets and squirming under Steve's gaze again. He plucks at the fabric like it's personally offending him and she rushes to help him get it off quickly without damaging it. As soon as the fabric is clear of her skin, Steve's mouth and hands are beelining for her nipples. They're so sensitive, going taught under the slightest breath. Steve knows that she could probably come from just this, if he played his cards right, but he'd much rather make her come in more intimate ways. She arches and shivers each time he rolls his tongue over them, sucking with just enough suction, just the way she likes, so she's sticky between the thighs with arousal.

"Ste-vie," she hiccups, breath catching  on a gasp. She can't help but stare at him, rubbing her thighs against his sides because the sight makes her tingly-hot. "Steve, please," she's whines, thrusting her hips up at him impatiently. 

She wants him inside, to put out the fire bursting in her core though logically she knows it's only going to make her combust. Cassie needs him to touch her where she's wet and aching, burning with so much desire for the pale man above her. Steve just smiles at her, inching his way down, sucking kisses into her hips mean while trying to shimmy her panties off. Cassie watches, nearly burning up, and kicks them the rest of the way down her legs. And this is one of the parts that she's most embarrassed of, being naked under him makes her feel small and insecure even though she knows that there's not anything to be really insecure about. She tries to fold her body in as he looks his fill, trying to cover up pieces of herself to hide.

"Hey now," Steve chastises, clicking his tongue and pulling her arms from her body. He moves back into her, kissing her lips and face, anything to distract her from what's swirling about in her head. "Don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The thought of him not getting inside her is so devastating that she nearly sobs. "Steve, wanna," she pants. 

"Okay."

When Steve pulls back to look at her, his eyes are sort of zoned in on where her pussy looks pink and puffy. He hasn't gotten anywhere near putting his cock in her yet, and her cunt is already swollen. He grunts, feeling more of his precum fill his boxers, causing the sticky wet patch to become even larger.  He wants take them off but knows the consequences aren't worth it. Cassie will get distracted and insist on getting her mouth on it and before you know it, he'll be filling up her mouth with no chance of sex. So he sticks with his original plan, slides between her thighs onto his stomach, and kisses the inside of each in turn, making the brunette tangle her fingers in his hair again.

He can smell her and his mouth waters in anticipation as his hands move to open her up, exposing all the slick that's gathered there since they've started. Cassie's thighs are shaking on either side of his head and he can hear her breathing harshly through her nose and mouth. The first touch of his tongue has her reeling back, soft apologies whispered as she settles back into place. She's extremely keyed up, nervous energy running through her veins so she tugs at Steve's hair once more, hoping he'll get on with it. He does, flattening his tongue and dragging it up the center of her heat, ending with a gentle suck to the little bundle of nerves that serves as the house for her pleasure. She quakes under him, thighs clamping around his broad shoulders and huffs out breaths of his name as she presses herself closer to his mouth.  
   
Steve's able to keep his cool mostly, just grinding into the bed to give himself a little relief. He continues to mouth at her clit, alternating between sucks and flicks of his tongue until Cassie's thighs are opening and closing around his head rhythmically. She refrains from tugging at his hair, hands just scrunching in the long locks as her body squirms underneath him, one very clear indicator that she's close to coming, if the moans and movements of her thighs weren't clue enough. Instead of stopping to move on, Steve presses her thighs up and back, her knees touching the bed and treats her pussy to the steady massage of his tongue all while he looks up at her from his place between her thighs.

"Oh my god," she whispers, eyes wide and head dropping back between her shoulders. 

That's really all she wrote at that point; Steve's tongue slips a little lower, from her clit to her hole and she's a goner. All it takes is one press of his tongue inside and she releases what could debated as the loudest cry/moan of Steve's name that he's ever heard. Her orgasm is as sweet for him as it is pleasurable for her. The patterned spasm of her muscles around his tongue as he licks in and out to the way she tries to rub her face in the sheets from embarrassment makes him want to keep her here all night. 

When he finally comes up, he massages his fingers into her thighs to rub the life back into them. His face is covered in her slick, lips almost red and quite puffy with use, complete match to the set of lips between her thighs. She  sighs brokenly, babbling nonsense as she relishes in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Looking up at Steve, Cassie blushes and trails her eyes down his body. He's covered in sweat from the work he's put in, looking like the statue of a Greek god with all of those rippling muscles. She wants him so much that she feels she can't breathe. 

"Stevie," she breathes, tangling their fingers together to pull him closer. "Need you."

Steve takes a moment to look at her, caramel skin covered in sweat and bruises from his mouth and nods, desperate in his own way. He slips from between her legs long enough to get out of his underwear, hand coming up to wrap around his cock and gives himself a few lazy tugs. The amount of relief he feels at being able to get some friction is exquisite, but what's even better is the unfocused, lusty look Cassie stares at him with. She licks her lips at the way he pauses to caress just the head, gasps at the amount of pre-cum that dribbles out, whines at the same time he moans. 

Steve relishes in the attention for a few moments, steady tugging at his dick and putting on a show. It's not enough to make him come, though with the way the serum has him, it wouldn't matter if he did; he could come again right after without softening at all. He's not trying to come without being wrapped up in her though, so all the touching himself and moaning is purely to get Cassie all riled up. And it works, she's finally had enough when she's pushing herself up and crawling over to where he stands at the edge of the bed, hungry little eyes zoned in on the appendage between his legs.

The whole night has been sweet and innocent. There'd been dinner with small talk and prudish flirting, a car ride full of anticipation for what was to come, all leading up to this point right now. Steve had been sweet and patient, doting on Cassie and holding back but the way she bites her lips and bats her pretty brown eyes at him makes the switch in his brain flip. So he smirks down at her and caresses her face, wet fingers smearing him across her lips only to watch her eyes roll back when she gets a taste. 

"That what you want, sweetheart? Want my cock in your mouth?" Steve teases.

Cassie nods, scrabbling at his hips to pull herself up on her knees. "Please."

He wants to snicker, because the girl is just too damn innocent for her own good but he doesn't. Instead he wraps his fingers around her chin to hold her still, lips dangerously close to hers. "How do you ask me nicely?"

The girl gulps, knows the game they sometimes play by heart. Her eyes shut briefly before they open again and the tension drains from her body. "Please, daddy."

"That's it, go ahead," he murmurs helping her down again so she can get at him.

Cassie's not the most skilled at sucking a dick of his size; it's too wide and too long to fit into her mouth like they both want it to, but she still knows how to make him feel good. Her submission in general lights him up, but he might also be a sucker for the sloppy kisses she presses into the shaft of his dick. She knows that, also knows that he enjoys it most when she sucks at the head of him, all spit sloppy and kittenish while she uses her hands to grip and jack him just right. So that's what she does, watches him watch her and feels her pussy throb at the knowledge that he's enjoying her efforts.

She lets Steve's cock slide across the inside of her cheek before stilling her hands and pressing her tongue into his slit. Steve feels like he's been punched in the gut, moaning and hissing out her name. Cassie just smiles around his cock, content to just suck at it all day until her knees get sore. After awhile, she lets him take control and he fucks in and out of her mouth nice and slow, reveling in the drag of his cock in and out of the suction she had around him. Steve's favorite thing about getting head from her is this though. It's Cassie letting him control how deep, how fast, letting him see her in this position and trusting him to take care of her and not abuse that. Looking her over, he realizes at some point she started touching herself and it's enough to make him come, pushing in as deep as he can and spilling into her mouth.

His groan is broken and choked off, as he pulls out, thumbing what spilled out back between her lips. She drinks him down like soda, sinking lower onto the fingers she's managed to stuff inside herself. Steve watches with wide, heavy-lidded eyes, dick twitching and leaking again, leaking still. Now that he's come once, he's not as desperate but the urge to get inside her is still present and growing stronger. He aches to be where her fingers are, stroking her in places he knows her fingers can't reach.

"How many?" Steve asks gruffly, voice coming out thick and laden with his Brooklyn accent.

Cassie doesn't answer verbally, instead she shyly shuffles around, producing two digits covered in her own essence for Steve to look at. Steve nearly growls, wanting to pounce right then and there.

"That enough? Gonna get yourself off like that? Come pretty all over your hand for me?"

She starts to nod but starts shaking her head wildly, frizzy, sweat dampened curls flying every which way. "No!"

Steve grins, feral and dirty. "No?"

"No," Cassie agrees, sliding back on the bed.

She makes a show of moving her hips, sensually making her way onto her back. Steve thinks to ask what she thinks she's doing but he's caught up in the view of her body being spread out again. The pretty little things rubs at her thighs with her own hands, spreading them wide and using her hands and arms to hold them up and apart. When Steve realizes that she's offering up her cunt to him like a prize, his wicked grin only grows wider.

Her eyes are lidded, unfocused and shiny as she says, "I want to come on daddy's cock."

It's said so sweetly that Steve wants to cry, but the baser, more primal emotion gets the better of him and he crawls right back between her thighs. He doesn't stop until the head of his dick is nestled right under her clit, where even the slightest tilt of his hips could send her into a fit of moans. It makes for a pretty sight, the baby pink flush of his cock against the red swell and glisten of her core. She's wet as a river, flowing just for him and he gets a little over zealous, rocking his hips this way and that to stimulate them both. Cassie shivers underneath him, little choked moans falling from her lips. What Steve's doing feels good but it's not what she wants, not what she needs. Steve seems to understand this when he looks at her, curling over her body to press their lips together for a kiss.

Cassie drops her legs to wrap them around his waist and to curl her arms under his, nails scratching lightly at the skin of his back. She mewls quietly under his assault, hips twitching against him in minute movements as if she's too scared to do or ask for more but definitely wants it. At some point during their anxious grinding, Steve's cock finds itself pressed between her folds, nudged up against her entrance. Cassie falls slack at that, pulling away and hissing out her approval and pushing back against him.

"Stevie, now," she pants.

Steve can't bring himself to not oblige her, so he reaches a hand down to hold himself straight, and pushes in slowly, feeling Cassie stretch to accommodate him. "Fuck, darlin'."

"Please, please, please," Cassie whines between gulps of breath. His cock is too big for her but she wants as much as he'll give.

Just the first inch and half are in when he pauses. Cassie's got her eyes closed, hands white-knuckling the bed sheets. He kneels back on his knees, thrusting slow and easy while he gets a thumb on her clit. Cassie's eyes pop open then, blushing as she moans, chest heaving and hips wiggling because there's so much pressure between them. Steve's tongue comes out to wet his lips as he looks at the place where they're joined together. She might only be taking a very small portion of him, but she's so wet and tight around him that he can hear the sound it makes when he slides in and back out, like a slick little suction cup. He doesn't take his thumb off of her clit, rubbing steadily in circles and listening to the way she sounds as she gets closer and closer to breaking. Before he knows it, she's choking out his name and coming, and he's sliding deeper inside the heat she offers.

"Fuck," the man slurs, feeling Cassie open up and take as much of him as she can, the spasms of her orgasm still gripping him right. "Shit, Cas."

"Daddy," she sniffles, eyes shiny and pupils blown so side that the brown of her eyes has almost completely disappeared.

Steve's set on fire by the word and realizes that he's fucked up terribly. This is what he missed, this is what caused the riff between them. All those times she blatantly disobeyed, rubbed him raw in the worst way, broke his heart was because of this: his absolute neglect to give her what she needed, what they both needed. He's neglected her and their time together, can tell by the tears in her eyes that haven't shed yet because she probably isn't even aware that they were there. Steve gathers her up in his arms, sliding deeper within her still and she chokes, scrabbling at his back as if she's afraid she's going to fall.

"I got you," he tells her, kissing up and down the side of her face. "Daddy's got you, baby doll."

Steve picks up the pace of his hips, fucking her a moderate speed and watching for any discomfort she might show she's feeling. Instead her eyes just lazily roam his face, loud, choked off cries hiccuping their way out of her throat. She only gets wetter, pussy blooming open like a flower for him. It makes him wanna stay here forever but he knows he can't. While he may be Captain America, he's only a man here in this bed and the way her walls grip him tight is bound end the show. He lays her back down on the bed, pressing in as close as possible, enough room between them for him to watch her face as it contorts.

"That's it, baby girl. That's what you needed, huh? Gonna come for me? Come on, let me see you come again."  
  
Cassie doesn't show that she understands, Steve knows for a fact her headspace is probably foggy and blank in the way that it gets when they get like this. But he knows she can hear him, watches as she curls up into him and when he presses his dick into that spongy patch inside her, comes like a freight train around his cock. Steve feels his balls tighten, pulling out and striping up her body with his release. He doesn't move from over her, nuzzling at her until she comes out of that fuzzy space. When she finally does, she's all loose and pliant, gazing at Steve like he's hung the moon.

"Sorry for losing it," she croaks, blushing up a storm.

"S'okay, honey. Like it when I can make you lose it like that."

Cassie smiles, cuddling into Steve when he rolls them onto their sides. Neither of them care that their covered in each other's fluids, just that they're here together. Steve kisses the top of her head and Cassie tilts her face up to him, pecking his lips briefly, biting the bottom one and pulling away. Steve knows by the way she looks at him, eyelashes batting and tiny little smirk on her lips that whatever she's going to say is going to kick him in the gut, but nods at her anyway.

"Thank you, daddy," she purrs coyly.

Steve's hips hitch forward and he groans, hugging her close. "God dammit."


End file.
